more songs and more moments
by Silverian Rose
Summary: another drabble set from the ipod challenge


So I had so much fun doing the ipod shuffle that I decided to do another and claim that I was tagged by those by said if you haven't been tagged, I'll tag you

**If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

**Anways, let me know what you think!!**

* * *

**Song one: Spanish Eyes – Ricky Martin**

It was a hot night, Derek had to agree with Sam. They had gone to this hot club party in a carnival theme like down in South America. He was wearing a mask like everyone else and right now he was drawn to this feisty little dancer who had outdanced several guys and was now dancing with some other girls.

Derek couldn't take it anymore and went over to her and asked her to dance.

She grinned and led him further onto the dancefloor and they danced. They danced close and he was amazingly enough able to keep up with her.

She was hot, that was all he knew and she somehow had invaded his senses and he felt like he never wanted to let go of her.

They stayed together all night, and he knew there was no way that he could let her escape him.

When they left the club, their masks still on, and drunk on the lust and the alcohol they drank, they went to Derek's apartment.

They spent the night together and Derek had never felt as deep as he did that night.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. But he was rudely awaken by her when she shoved him.

"Derek, I think you better wake up."

He groaned, he knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. Casey.

**Song two: This is how you remind me – Nickelback**

Ralph was busy rocking out with the drums behind him. Sam was jamming on the guitar and Derek was just staring at his guitar. He had gotten into a huge fight with Casey the night before and she had stormed off.

Casey came down the stairs and he immediately clenched up.

"What are you guys playing?" she asked sweetly.

Derek sighed. "Just a song."

She sat down.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why are you doing that?"

"Arent bands supposed to perform in front of people?"

He rolled his eyes again.

Sam laughed. "What's the big deal D? she's even played with us before."

She smiled at Sam.

"Fine," Derek grumbled and they started playing. She recognized the song. It was her favorite Nickelback song and she almost cried from the emotional depth that Derek sang it with. Derek pretended he couldn't sing, but Casey had helped him out and he had greatly improved.

When the song ended, he mouthed to her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, trying to say with her eyes, it was okay.

**Song three: Out of the Blue – Aly and AJ**

Casey wished she had really seen it coming. She wished she had seen that she was becoming this perfect mould of what Max wanted. A cheerleader? Her? She should have seen that as the first warning sign that she was trying to be something that she wasn't.

She should have seen that Max did really care about image and how they looked.

Honestly, to date Casey in the first place you had to accept that while she was beautiful, she was the biggest klutz when she was nervous and she was smart and thrived on being talented and overloading herself with extra circulars.

Derek had seen it and tried to tell her.

But she had to discover it for herself. And out of the blue, she felt the wham of the wall she hit and she finally saw what she had done and what she'd become.

**Song four: This is Halloween – Marilyn Manson (cover)**

Derek cranked the tunes of the Nightmare before Christmas as he prepared for his thriller fest that day. It was finally Halloween and he was excited beyond belief.

He was going as jack skellington and had some help with the make-up from one of his previous flames who was aspiring to become a make-up artist.

Now made up completely, he was stoked about the haunted mansion at the fair he was going to before the Halloween dance.

By some miracle Sam and Derek had convinced Emily and Casey to go with them. Derek knew Sam wanted the chance to have Emily jump into his arms when she got scared.

He knew how easily scared Casey could get, though she had gotten better. After her movie marathon with Emily, she had grown a taste for it.

When he went downstairs he almost fainted when he saw that Casey was dressed as Sally from the movie.

"Well," he said, "I wasn't expecting that."

She laughed.

**Song five: Somebody to love - Queen**

Casey was moping. Everyone knew she was moping. Derek had gone away for two weeks for hockey camp to try out as a prospect for Toronto. He was hoping to pick either Toronto or Ottawa, but didn't want to limit himself to only the local teams, but hoped for it.

Casey was missing the annoying pain that was Derek Venturi. She didn't understand why she missed him so much. He always drove her crazy and yet, the last year they had grown to be somewhat good friends.

Emily had been called in by her family as reinforcements since they were getting sick of Casey moping around the place.

She showed up with a ton of chick flicks and junk food. And they watched movies til Casey finally cracked while watching Ella Enchanted.

"If only it were as easy like that."

"What, you want us to try and set you up again," Emily laughed. "I didn't think Kendra' attempt worked at all.

Casey laughed hard. "Oh god no, that was a complete disaster."

Emily looked at her. "You love him don't you?"

Casey's eyes widened. "What?"

"You love Derek?"

Casey just stared at her. "What?'

"That's the somebody you're moping about, because you love him."

Casey just felt the weight of it and almost cried from it. She did.

**Song six: Requiem – The tea party**

Casey stared at the door. He had stormed out of the apartment and now she was terrified that he wouldn't come back.

It had been the same old fight again and again. They fought about stupid things and now all she could do was pray that he came back.

It was a very long night for her and finally she had fallen asleep on the couch, tears streaking her cheek.

She had never thought that it would come to this. She had hoped they could just be mad and find a way to make it work. If he wanted to come forward to the parents. Then she would do it. She would not be able to handle a life without him.

When Derek had finally stumbled into the apartment late that night, early morning, he knew he had screwed up by coming home drunk but he was stupid sometimes.

He got up and saw Casey on the couch and felt his heart retch at the sight of her, clearly in pain and he instantly sobered. He went to her and scooped her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom.

He put her down, and held her all night, wanting her to see him the moment she woke up. He would do whatever to make sure she was not upset because of him again. He hated to think she might fear he wouldn't come back.

**Song seven: these are the moments – Sara Evans**

Five years, she thought with amazement. They had been together for five years, since they were seventeen. She had just turned twenty two and she was now a university graduate.

What else could she ask for? She was going to celebrate her five year anniversary with the guy she loved with everything.

She got ready and waited for him to pick her up. He promised her that they would have a quiet night for the two of them to celebrate the first major milestone. One year had been great. But five years and counting, what else could she ask for.

They went for dinner and Casey bit her lip as she gave him his gift. She was going to take him to a Euro cup game in the spring when he was done for the season. She knew it would be a great trip.

He grinned when he found the tickets in the card.

He leant over and kissed her. "Thanks babe, this is awesome."

She smiled at him. She would have liked to take him to a hockey game but he played all the time, she knew that soccer was a sport they shared together.

He gave her a card with a spa gift certificate and she smiled at the thought of the many massages she would get.

Finally after dinner, Derek slid this beautiful desert at her.

When she looked at it, she gasped. There was a beautiful ring sitting there.

He got down on his knee.

"Will you marry me? Will you keep spending your life with me?"

"YES!" she said, throwing herself in his arms.

She really couldn't ask for more at this moment, could she.

**Song eight: please – Chris Isaac**

He didn't want to know anymore that he pissed her off. She was mad about him stealing her clothes. Well, it was funny. But what had killed him was that she was trying to figure out why he hated her so much.

He didn't hate her. That was the problem. He liked her too much. But man, could he get a rise out of her. She was sexy as hell when she got mad. He loved to see her eyes smolder with that raw intensity and her nostrils flare in annoyance.

But as he sat there looking at her sitting in his shirt, probably making it smell like her. God, she was killing him here. He was dying with all her talk.

Finally when he saw a tear in her eye as she begged him to tell her why he hated her, he cracked. He leaned over and kissed her.

What killed him more, was that she kissed him back. Oh boy, he thought.

**Song nine: Numa Numa (eng. Ver) song**

Lizzie and Edwin put the ipod on auxiliary of the big stereo and cranked it. They had a dance coming up and they wanted to get in the mood. The dance was that night.

Lizzie hit shuffle. It was Edwin's ipod, so she had no idea what she would find. She burst out laughing when she heard the Numa Numa song.

Edwin blushed, but Lizzie blocked the ipod from him so he couldn't change it.

She started to bounce around and dance.

Edwin stared at her. "Um," he said, his mouth opening and closing with shock.

Marti ran down. "Oh my god, I love this song."

And then it became pandemonium. The three of them were dancing away to the song, enjoying the crazy and annoying tune.

Derek laughed with Casey when the three younger kids realized that Derek was recording them.

Edwin's face turned red as he ran after Derek.

Casey laughed then joined the other girls and they all danced on.

**Song ten: liar liar – alexz johnson**

Casey lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had broken up with Max a while ago and now, she was alone.

She reflected back on what a disaster her relationship with Max was. He had lied to her constantly, and she had lied to herself. It was one lie after another.

Derek knocked on her door then came in.

She stared at him like he had grown another head.

"you knocked?"

He smirked. "It's been known to happen."

She glared at him then. "What do you want?"

He came down to sit down beside her on the bed.

"Casey, why are you doing this?"

"I'm ridding the pain?"

He laughed. "Okay, but don't you think you need to move on now?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm still looking for myself."

"He was a creep and you know I hated him right?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Derek, I know your feelings."

He shook his head then laid down beside her. "I don't think you know all my feelings."

"really?" she said, looking at him.

He nodded. "you don't know anything."

"Liar," she said.

He nudged her with his shoulder. "You don't know everything."

She laughed. "What don't I know?"

"How I feel about you."


End file.
